


Seven Minutes

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Games, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The press of Adam's body against his own is the only thing that makes sense right now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tommy finds it really fucking ironic that they are in a closet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glam_bingo prompt Games: Seven Minutes in Heaven

One minute and twelve seconds.

That's how long it takes for Adam to ruin Tommy's plan of spending the allocated seven minutes in complete silence. After all, they have barely spoken two words to each other for over a week, so seven minutes of tense silence seemed perfectly reasonable.

But this is different, of course. For over a week, they've had other distractions, other people to talk to, making it easy to ignore each other. But now they're forcibly cooped up in a closet, the drunken chatter of their friends (though at the moment Tommy isn't sure if he considers them friends) nothing but a distant murmur on the other side of the closed and locked door. Yeah, their so called friends _locked them in_.

Tommy himself would've had no problem spending those seven minutes in silence. But sitting still and silent has never really been one of Adam's strong points.

"They expect us to talk, you know. They totally planned this."

Tommy turns his head to look up at Adam, quirking an eyebrow at Adam's feeble attempt to make conversation. Of _course_ he knows why he and Adam had ended up in this predicament. Of _course_ he knows it wasn't a coincidence. He might be slightly tipsy, but he isn't an _idiot_.

"Adam, just sit the fuck down."

Adam looks like he's going to argue for a moment, but then he sinks to the floor with a heavy sigh. The silence closes in again.

Tommy watches as twenty three seconds tick away on his watch before Adam speaks again.

“I always hated this game as a kid."

Tommy swallows a frustrated sigh as he turns to Adam again. He has half a mind to just ignore him, but he doubts that'd keep Adam silent for the next six minutes, and he figures it's probably smarter to just humor Adam. Hopefully the conversation will stay on safe ground.

"Yeah?" he says, even though he's sure he can guess Adam's reasons.

It feels safer to make Adam do the talking than to say much himself. He’s afraid that if he starts talking he'll say too much.

Adam lets out a little laugh, mildly bitter. The sort of laugh that said he was remembering something he wished didn't still hurt him, because that shit fucked you over.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't like any girl ever wanted to be stuck in a closet with _me_. Not that I wanted to kiss a girl either, but..."

Adam trails off with a shrug. He starts picking at a loose thread on his jeans. Tommy unconsciously shifts a little closer.

"Bullshit. You were a cute kid, I'm sure lots of girls wanted to kiss you."

Tommy knows he may just have turned the conversation towards a more dangerous place. But he wants to make Adam feel better. He hates it when Adam's upset, even if it's over something that happened a long time ago.

"No, I wasn't. And they did _not_."

Tommy can hear the smile in Adam's voice even though Adam's trying to sound whiny.

"Fucker. Quit fishing for compliments."

Tommy can't help the grin. Adam smiles back at him.

If Tommy had been able to tear his gaze away from Adam's, he would've known that thirteen seconds pass before Adam speaks again.

"What did I do to upset you, Tommy?" His voice is quiet, tentative, his eyes darting between Tommy's and anywhere that _wasn't_ Tommy, because apparently Adam's nervous and uncertain as fuck. Which, yeah, is totally uncharacteristic for Adam.

Tommy shrugs, and looks away. He realizes that there's a spot of dirt on the toe of his boot and reaches to wipe it off with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Tommy? Please. I miss you."

Tommy keeps rubbing at his boot even though it's not dirty anymore. He wishes the seven minutes were over, that someone would come and unlock the door so he could escape. As it stands, they probably have another three or four minutes.

He doesn't think he can last that long.

He misses Adam, too. Even right now, even though Adam is right here beside him, he misses him.

He misses what they used to have, before things started to get so complicated.

"It wasn't something you did." It's the truth, but it's also Tommy stalling, though he knows Adam will want an explanation next.

"Then why are you mad at me?"

Adam carefully moves a little closer. Tommy would move away, but he's so close to the corner that it'd be pointless.

"I'm not mad at you." He really isn't.

Adam makes a frustrated noise, somewhere between a groan and a laugh.

"Then why the fuck have you been ignoring me all week?"

Tommy hears the edge in Adam's voice, hears the confusion and desperation and _hurt_. He feels just as confused and desperate.

He hadn't meant to hurt Adam; fuck, that was the last thing he'd intended to do, and now he feels guilty.

"I don't fucking know, alright?"

Tommy's voice holds the same edge, and it comes out louder than he means it to. The guilt kinda turns into the "oh my God I just kicked a _puppy_ " sort when Adam flinches away from him.

"Adam- Shit-" He flounders for a moment. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry."

He moves closer to Adam again, close enough to reach out and touch Adam's calf. The contact is reassuring.

Adam's looking at him, searching his face like he’s hoping to read every though Tommy has ever had. _Questioning_.

"I don't fucking know, Adam."

Tommy's voice is quieter now. He suddenly feels defeated.

He wants nothing more than to curl up against Adam and just feel his solidity and warmth. He has no clue how to voice that want, and he's too scared to move closer.

Somehow, Adam gets it anyway.

Tommy shudders as Adam's arms wrap around him, pulling him close to Adam's chest. He wants to explain everything, but he can't find the words.

Adam waits, patiently, his hands ghosting over Tommy's back.

The seconds tick by. Tommy wishes he could stop time. He needs things to make more sense before the door to the rest of the world opens again.

The press of Adam's body against his own is the only thing that makes sense right now.

Tommy finds it really fucking ironic that they are in a closet.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Adam sounds worried now, his hold on Tommy tightening as he speaks. Tommy just nods against Adam's chest. He knows, he just doesn't know what to say.

Tommy tilts his head back, far enough that he can meet Adam's eyes.

"Tommy?"

Tommy responds by reaching up to brush his fingers against Adam's cheek. Right now, it explains more than any of the words tumbling around in his confused mind. He feels Adam tremble.

They've kissed in front of hundreds - _thousands_ \- of people. They’ve had a few drunken make out sessions. But this is the most intimate they've _ever_ been.

This means something. It's a mutual confession.

It makes sense.

They jump at the knock on the door. The moment is shattered, but it doesn't matter anymore.

"Guys, I'm opening this door so you better be decent!"

Tommy half-laughs, half-snorts, as the tension starts to leave his body. Adam smiles.

"We can talk later, yeah?"

Tommy gets up, reaching out to help Adam up, too. He squeezes Adam's hand before he lets go.

"Yeah. Later."

They never do get around to actually talking that night, because they cuddle together in a corner to laugh at everyone else, and end up falling asleep like that.

Just before his eyes close, Tommy’s gaze meets Sasha’s, and she gives him a look that says “about fucking time”.

Which is pretty much what Tommy is thinking as he presses closer to Adam’s warmth.

Everything makes more sense than it has in a long time. Talking can wait until morning. 


End file.
